


Like Mother, Like Son

by WriteLikeTheWind



Category: DCU (Comics), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, I REALLY wanted Jim to tell his Mom a 2nd time if you can't tell, Jim's armour, Reveal, Superheroes, Talking, Technically a Crossover, double reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteLikeTheWind/pseuds/WriteLikeTheWind
Summary: "Jim, why were you out so late again? You didn't answer any of my texts. I'm worried. It's like... It's like you're becoming a different person, and you feel so far away. Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't understand.... Jim?""There's something I have to tell you, Mom. It might not make sense, but... Please? Hear me out?"All that mattered was that he finally got it out. He'd finally worked up the courage to tell his Mother that he was the Trollhunter.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPennyworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/gifts).



_"Jim, why were you out so late again? You didn't answer any of my texts. I'm worried. It's like... It's like you're becoming a different person, and you feel so far away. Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't understand.... Jim?"_

_"There's something I have to tell you, Mom. It might not make sense, but... Please? Hear me out?"_

All that mattered was that he finally got it out.

It didn't matter that his Mom was exhausted from work, and that a small part of Jim wanted to wait another night. It didn't matter how his heart ached when he said they had to talk, and that her heavy expression made it ache more. It didn't matter how her expression frequently changed as he went on: from confused to surprised to concerned, and finally, saddened. Although each passing emotion made him feel hesitant, his confession was made all the more necessary by it. He'd finally worked up the courage to tell his Mother that he was the Trollhunter.

A flood of words poured out of him, flowing quickly until they finally dried up. A heavy silence sat between them. As much as Jim yearned to know her reaction, he was grateful for a break. A welcome respite after his hurried account of... well, everything. He'd started at the very beginning, when he received Merlin's amulet and all the responsibilities it entailed. He even told her how dangerous his role was, from battling trolls to venturing into the Darklands. Jim didn't want to leave anything out: she deserved to know the full truth.

His Mom broke the silence. "Jim...." she trailed off, then let the first of her questions bubble up, "Jim, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jim let out a halfhearted laugh, then replied, "I've been asking myself the same question recently. I really wanted— No, needed to protect you from the dangers of this other world. My friends, troll friends, told me that the best way to maintain balance between these two worlds was to keep the troll one a secret. They said I couldn't tell anyone about my role, not that it's worked out that way— but! I believed that in order to protect you, I needed to keep my other life hidden from you."

"You believed you needed to keep this world hidden," she muttered, lost in thought. Then, her eyes lit up with the spark of an idea. She pointed out, "But you're telling me all of this now. So, when did that change?"

Jim sighed, then admitted, "I've had to think about all of my choices now that I'm back from the Darklands..." He couldn't help the wince that escaped him as the weight of said choices dragged his shoulders down. He continued, quieter than before, "And seeing Gunmar in person... It made me realize that keeping this life a secret from you won't protect you. At all. Gunmar is determined to hurt me in any way he can, including taking his revenge out on my friends. And in Troll culture, which Claire explained to me, family bonds are really important. I mean, practically everyone is introduced as 'the son of this troll' or 'the brother of this guy'. Trolls see your family as the most important people to you, whether you're close to your family or not."

Jim's head and shoulders slowly dropped further, visible evidence of his immense burden. Jim spat out in a whisper, "Gunmar would target you anyway, just because we're related by blood. To hurt me. It doesn't... I can't shield you from that. It scares me that I can’t always be there to protect you. So..." Jim looked up at his Mom, head still bent but his eyes shining with bright intensity. He forced himself to finish, "So, I arrived that the conclusion that it would help you more if you knew about my secret life. And about all the dangers that come with the job."

His Mom intently listened to his words, but her eyes softened as he went on. She started to say, "Jim..."

"And before you ask, I can't quit being the Trollhunter. Or 'pass on the mantle', or something. It's sort of a lifelong commitment," he said with an exaggerated shrug. Jim smiled slightly, recalling telling his Mother the truth the first time around. Back then, they were in mortal danger and there was a Troll assassin banging down their door. However, he also remembered taking a few moments to sit down with his Mom and tell her everything that had been happening in his life. He remembered the relief he felt afterwards. He was glad to be more prepared this time.

"Jim, are your friends... Are they alright with me knowing about their world?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Jim shrugged while he ran a hand through his hair in one, brisk motion, "I had ask them before I could tell you. Well, just Blinky and Vendel. But they are okay with you knowing. And it helps that you, uh, knew the secret before."

"Yes, before breaking the soul-linking spell," she said with a short nod.

She hesitated slightly, before moving to gently place her hand on his shoulder. She asked him, "Jim. Can I see your armor?"

His eyebrows quirked up, and he quickly shook his head to catch up with the new turn in their conversation. He stammered out, "Uh. Um… Sure! Yes, of course I can show you."

Jim stood up, and stepped back in preparation. He thought, _it’s difficult for me to stay in the present, since this brings up so many memories... But I must be here for her._ He finished his thought with a shy, hopeful smile at his Mom. She smiled back, warming him to his core.

After taking a deep breath, he took out his amulet and began reciting the incantation. He felt like he had said it a thousand times, ancient words both commanding and comforting. His Mom watched him, mesmerized by the fluid, natural movements. The incantation worked like a charm. When he finished it, his amulet burst with an otherworldly blue glow. He felt the magic pulling him upward as he began to transform. Magical sparks freely branched out from the amulet before they went to intertwine around his figure. Pieces of armor haphazardly appeared, hanging in the air until all were assembled. Clanging, clipped sounds of metal rang out as the pieces snapped together to build his signature suit of armor. In the end, he felt the familiar weight of his armor settle on him. Jim harbored the suspicion that the amulet was deliberately showing off, given that it took longer than usual.

After checking that all of his armor was accounted for, Jim finally gathered the courage to look his Mom. He braced himself for what he might see: shock, disbelief, anger, or maybe.… fear? Before looking up, he hoped against hope that this revelation would mend their relationship, not break it. And yet, when he finally met her eyes, his Mom's expression was not at all what he expected. She looked surprised, but the softness of her eyes and the curve of her eyebrows…. spoke of vulnerability. Deep in her eyes, Jim saw a spark of hope as well. Her unspoken hope melted the chains of his long-held fears. At that instant, he needed to know what she thought. And more importantly, how she felt.

He couldn’t wait another night. He couldn’t wait another minute. The accumulated pressure to lay it all out on the table prompted Jim to step forward and ask her, "Mom, are you okay? I mean, I know it’s a lot to take in. And I kept it secret for so long… but I really thought that was best, and I can’t change that. I can only move forward. Are you alright with all of this?"

Her face bloomed into a smile, both exhausted and authentic. She said gently, "It’s hard for me to watch you grow up, Jim. You’re growing in leaps and bounds, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep up with you. It’s also hard for me to accept that you’re not always going to be the little boy I knew. But, anything that is worth it is worth working for." Jim finished her sentence with her, as he had heard her say it many times. They laughed together, before she went on, "I’ve known you your whole life. And I’ve watched you grow up before my eyes. This troll secret? Although it is big, it isn’t more than I can handle. All it means is that I have more to learn from you, Jim. More to learn about you. And I want to know more about you. I accept you as you are. No matter what."

She erased the distance between them with a few, bold strides. She said in a fierce whisper, "Never doubt that I am proud of you, my son. I love you. And I am so proud of the person you are becoming."

He let out a shaky breath. He felt relieved by her words, like discovering water in the desert. He soaked it all in for a minute, his heart filling until it felt like it could burst. He rushed towards her, his armor evaporating as he moved, no longer needed. She caught him in a hug, and held onto him just as tight. As she embraced him, all his burdens, his secrets, felt as if they were falling from his grip. It was incredible, how much he could hold onto before letting go all at once. He needed no words to show how grateful and relieved he was because of her. Relief washed over him because of her acceptance. And to hear that she was proud of him... That was all he ever wanted. He felt safe, wrapped up in her arms, like he was a child again. Only one, small thought distracted from his relief: he hoped that she wouldn't mind his face growing wet with held-back tears. Tears spilled from his eyes, brought up from too many emotions to name.

Jim noticed when his Mom shifted: not to move from him, but to look at him. She said as he gazed up at her, "Jim.... As a parent, it's my job to protect you, and that includes giving you the support you need to grow. You don't have to carry this burden alone, Trollhunter or not. I'm not going anywhere," she reminded him, paired with a slight smirk. He laughed a little, relieved to hear her. As he looked up at his Mom, his rock, he could see worlds within worlds in her shining eyes. She continued, "And for me to help you... I must remember that part of protecting you is teaching you to protect yourself."

The resolve in her voice caught Jim’s attention. She straightened up, and he noticed that her air of seriousness made her stand taller than before. She gently pulled away from him. Although Jim was reluctant to let her go, he was curious to see what would happened next. He'd never seen his Mom like this before: her posture almost buzzing with dormant electricity.

"Mom?" Jim said, his question a mix of confusion and curiosity. She'd started to walk in the direction of the basement, but paused at his question. When she looked back at him, Jim was startled by the sharp determination in her eyes. Her eyes, though bright blue, looked as if storm clouds had passed over them. He gaze concealed something achingly familiar that Jim couldn’t quite place.

"There's something I need to show you, Jim," she said, sounding as if she'd practiced those words countless times.

"Mom?" he repeated, watching as she went to the basement door and opened it with purpose. Her eyes moved to meet his again, and he quickly made to follow her. Her stare spoke volumes without a hint of what was underneath, deep as a shadowy lake. What else could he do but follow?

Their descent into the basement was uneventful. That is, until Jim suddenly recalled the reason why he’d prevented his Mom from coming down to the basement for weeks. "Uh... Wait—" Jim carefully put together his next words as they trooped down the stairs, "This is really awkward, but one of my troll friends made a hole in our basement wall. It’s a long story, but he sort of came to live in our basement. He thought it was a good idea to connect it to the Heartstone Trollmarket entrance with a tunnel. Without asking me. Not that I thought it was a good idea…"

His Mom stopped very abruptly, faster than he expected. Thanks to Jim's trained reflexes, he barely caught himself from stumbling into her.

"Which wall?" she asked in a calm, unreadable tone. Jim couldn't read her expression from behind, so he tried to gather up his thoughts quickly.

"It's... uh.. it's the wall under our front door, the one in front of us," he got out.

His Mom hummed quietly, then gave him a short nod before continuing to the basement. Upon reaching the small, cold area, Jim was very glad he remembered to warn his Mom in advance. The sparsely filled shelf did not conceal the tunnel behind it at all. His Mom sent him one, inquiring glance, but she didn't seem mad. Yet. Jim felt uncertain about this new side of his Mom. He could sense movement behind her stillness, energy behind her calm demeanor.

She turned her focus back to the surrounding walls, and chose to go towards the wall left of them. She began to clear away clutter, and Jim hastened to help her. Together, it was only a matter of minutes before they had moved most of the clutter away from the wall.

"Stand back," his Mom ordered in an even tone. Jim obliged. Without glancing back, his Mom ran her hand on the wall's rough surface. Her search concluded quickly: Jim could make out faint scratches of what seemed to be an 'M' into an otherwise ordinary brick. She let out a slow breath, then pushed the brick into the wall.

Clicking, whirring, and other metallic noises alerted Jim to the change. A sound like a huge rain-stick came from the far left, answered by a heavy thud on the right. Then, miraculously, the wall began opening up from the floor. Unseen gears heaved the stone wall upwards, not coming to a stop until it was fully open. Jim couldn't begin to guess where the wall went up to, or where that corresponded to the upper floor. He didn't even think about guessing: the wall was the least of it, when compared to the room behind it.

Bright, fluorescent lights shone down, illuminating the contents of the room. Jim couldn't begin to guess how long everything had been hidden, but it all looked brand new. Spotless glass cases displayed gadgets, grappling hooks, and peculiar clothes. Maps, journals, and mysterious blueprints were scattered all over pristine tables. In spots where the table wasn't covered, Jim could see hidden compartments under the surface. Even the motorcycle in the middle of the room gleamed as if it had just come out of the shop. It was much bigger than Jim's Vespa. Everything decked in the same bold, vivid colours: black, purple, and a hint of yellow. Each item was painted with the black, unmistakable symbol of a bat.

Jim's head swiveled from side to side as he took in the extraordinary details of the secret room. The more he looked, the bigger his eyes grew. Light, muffled laughter startled him, and he turned to his Mom in a flash. Her hand covered the lower part of her face, but she couldn't fully conceal her spreading, mischievous smile.

"You have questions. I can tell," Barbara said, settling on an amused smirk.

"You... you are... My Mom was Batgirl??" Jim blurted out, his eyes almost popping out of his head in shock.

"Is Batgirl," she corrected, then smoothly continued, "Although I retired, it took all of my training to raise you on my own. And now, it's time for me to pass that training onto you."

Barbara savored the look on her son's face: slack jawed in surprise with awestruck wonder in his eyes. After a few moments, she confidently strolled into the small room, stirring up old memories as she went. She knew exactly where every little thing was, despite everything being locked up for decades. She placed her hand on the familiar leather seat of her motorcycle, remembering the feeling of fearlessly riding into the night. Those days were over now. But she was needed for a new mission. A new purpose. Barbara looked at Jim; the contention between his growing confidence and uncertainty was reminiscent of when she was a beginner. She knew that together, they could face any challenges on the road ahead of them. She would train him, and give him everything she had. She was Barbara. She was Batgirl. And she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a gift to NPennyworth! Thank you for encouraging me to write, and being an awesome friend!!
> 
> So, this fanfic came into existence because: a) I really wanted to fix a certain thing in the TH series; and b) I thought of a crossover. So, I combined the two ideas! It's a double reveal!! Enjoy!


End file.
